Never Say Never
by AJeff
Summary: Jarod thought he had the perfect family, but, something in Miss Parker's past had otherwise changed his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Pretender**

She was the Ice Queen. She was "daddy's" Angel. Miss Parker. He was a pretender. One who could become anyone he wanted to be. Jarod.

A children's chant came into her mind.

_Jarod and Miss Parker, sitting in the tree _

_K-i-s-s-i-n-g_

_First, comes love_

_Then comes marriage_

_Then comes baby in a baby carriage_

She wasn't trained to fall in love with him. She was the huntee and he was the hunted. "You run, I chase". The predator and the prey. He was the enemy.

She felt his presence, she always could. She undressed slowly and pulled off her wet clothes. Her lone audience watched her with a yearning sensation. Miss Parker was not at all surprised when she stepped out from behind that screen.

He wore an undershirt over his muscular physique. She caught his chocolate browns as he eyed her from top to bottom. She did a quick once over and when he looked away, her eyes moved slowly up and down to the man she so secretly wanted to feel.

Imagination. What laid underneath that white robe of hers as she knotted the sash securely. Was she just as beautiful as the outlined silhouette of her naked body behind that screen? In his mind, he pictured the feel of her silken skin, his hands slowly roamed every inch of her. Would she have allowed him to go further in depth?

A moment of weakness. She thought of that night, the night she almost let her guard down. Would she have kissed him? It was only a split second away before she would have felt his lips on hers. Yet, they pulled back as Ocee walked into the room. Had she been relieved by the interruption? Secretly, it tore her heart apart and at the same time it frightened her to have allowed him and herself to have come so close in a tender moment. Would it have gone further than a kiss? Would they have finally fallen into their temptations, broke down that barrier of theirs they so invisibly built between them? She'd often wondered of that night, that kiss they almost shared and the feel of his breath as he moved his lips closely to hers.

There were so many lies that stood between them. But, what they felt for each other was not a lie, yet, they secretly buried their feelings for one another. The Centre took away their childhood. Also, their freedom. Freedom of the passion they felt for each other. The freedom to love.

Things happen for a reason. Fate played a part in the cruelty of their happiness with each other they so deserved in the past. But, what possible reasonings could have brought them back together? Love. Destiny had given them a chance in love. Jarod and Miss Parker took things slowly and carefully regarding their newly found relationship.

_Careful what you wish for. It just may come true._

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

Jarod slid out of his wife and off of her. He struggled to put on his shorts. Quickly, Parker jumped out of bed, put on her panty, threw his oversized tee-shirt over her head and dashed out of the bedroom. Taylor. Their one year old son sat upright in his crib as he cried. His mommy held out her arms, picked him up and comforted him. She saw her husband's form sprawled on their bed and joined him. Their little boy laid in the comfort of his father's chest.

Married...with children. They were indeed. Katherine trotted into her parent's bedroom. She was daddy's little girl. The four year old climbed into bed with them and cuddled her father. Family. Something the "Pretender" never imagined. He feared for them. The Centre. It was always in the back of his mind. Tucked away. Afraid of those two little words "The Centre" would somehow someday destroy his happy family.

They never called each other by their names anymore. Just their sweet terms of endearment. He called her "honey". She, "sweetheart". Although, years of togetherness, love and happiness, the perfect family he thought he had was "Less Than Perfect."

**TBC - Chapter 2**

**Author's note: You may be wondering on their children's name...Taylor and Katherine! "American Idol." Yah! TAYLOR HICKS! MY "AMERICAN IDOL"! **


	2. Chapter 2

Jarod walked into his living room, picked up a purple crayon, it was his daughter's favorite color. The corners of his mouth turned up and reminisced back. One day, left alone with Katherine, he frantically searched inside and outside of their home only to have found her as she sat quietly in the corner of his den as she drew stick figures on the wall.

Parker never asked for a better husband and father. He managed to prepare their nightly dinners even after a hectic day at the office as a financial investor. Parker tended to Taylor, while Jarod took care of Katherine. He bathed her and put her down to bed and read her bedtime stories.

"Daddy, read where the prince and the princess kissed and lived happily every after," she squeaked.

He laughed and she giggled. "You know this story already, sweetie, how about I read you another one."

"No! I like this one." Katherine held out her storybook to her daddy.

Their Saturdays were spent having picnics at the park, visits to the zoo or at the playground. Parker watched her husband walked hand in hand with the daughter he does not know is not his own.

This time it was not "The Centre" which pulled them apart.

Flashback

"She's not ours! Katherine's mine! Not yours!" Parker yelled out angrily, then gasped as she realized the words she blurted out. The "ice queen" suddenly emerged after years of hibernation.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She saw the veins on the side of his neck protruded out as Jarod hollered directly into her face.

"Sweetheart. I...I'm just tired right now, not making any sense." She laid her palm on his cheek to caress his skin and tried to calm him down.

He moved her hand away. "Cut the "sweetheart" crap!" He grabbed her arm and for the first time she was afraid of him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He repeated. "Katherine's not mine?"

Jarod released his hold and Parker nearly lost her balance. "What the hell?" But, no words needed repeated as he read her eyes.

"I never meant for you to find out like this," Parker cried out.

"Who's her father? Damned it, Parker! Who!"

"I-I don't know. Just some guy I met after Carthis...at a bar...I barely remember that night. It was just one night. A month later, we got together. I-I'm sorry."

"And you were already pregnant. I was just some guy who you needed to be a father to your child." Jarod slapped his forehead with his palm. "Some genius! Should have thought something was wrong when you had given birth a month early. But then, women do have early deliveries...but not you! You were on time...because you were already knocked up before I ever laid a hand on you!"

Parker moved towards her husband. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"All these years...these years...you made me believe she was mine. You made a fool out of me." Jarod leant against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. He buried his face in his hands.

Parker crouched down. She cried and tried to comfort Jarod. He pushed her away. "Leave me alone. Get the hell away from me."

End Of Flashback

Katherine ran into her father's study. "Daddy!" The tiny figure looked up at her father. "Carry me."

Jarod picked up his daughter and hugged her tightly. Katherine cupped her tiny hands on the side of her mouth and whispered into his ears. "Mommy's crying."

"I know, sweetie pie. I know."

"Mommy's sad. Why?" The little girl asked worriedly.

"Well, sometimes mommies cry and daddies, too."

"All the time? Mommy cries all the time. Make her stop. Okay?"

It was a promise he couldn't make to his daughter. He hated Parker at that moment, for the recent turmoil in their lives. They were married in name only. He came home from the office just in time to tuck his little girl into bed. Taylor sat in his arms as they both stared at the television set until his son had fallen asleep, then carried him into his crib. Jarod then retired to the extra bedroom and slept next to nothing. That was his routine for the last of couple weeks since he discovered Parker's lies.

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

There were no more laughter in the house. Barely anyone spoke. A mere "yes" and "no" were the extent of their conversations when asked a question. Unhealthy for the children to live in an unloved relationship between them, Jarod packed what necessities he needed and had made a decision to leave.

Parker walked into the bedroom. Her heart crumbled. The man she loved for all of her life was leaving. Shirts, slacks, underwear and socks laid out on their bed as he threw each item angrily piece by piece into his luggage.

"What...what are you doing?" Her eyes froze at the sight of his belongings on the bed they once shared.

"What the hell does it look like? You don't have to be a genius to know that I'm leaving you!" He shouted and held up a shirt in front of her.

"Sweetheart..."

He stopped his packing and glared at her. "Jarod! In case you've forgotten, my name's Jarod! You know...you've become "The Centre" with your secrets and lies."

"The children...what about the children? You're leaving them?"

"No, I'm leaving you! You think it's easy for me to leave the kids here? Huh? But, I can't...I can't stay. Truthfully, Parker...I can't stand the sight of you! The only thing we have in common are the kids. Other than that, I want nothing to do with you. I'll come by each night to tuck them into bed, but, I won't stay here. I can't stay in the same house. This is no longer a home. You broke that up with your lies!"

"Where are you going?" Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"I'll tell you when I get there! Do as you please...get pregnant for all I care! Sorry for your next poor sap!" He yelled.

They both turned their heads suddenly at the sound of Katherine's sobs who stood at the doorway as she watched her parents in a heated argument.

Parker clenched her teeth. "You woke her up! Baby, let's go back to your bedroom." She held on to her hand, but Katherine quickly pulled away and ran towards her father.

"Daddy?" She wiped her tears away.

Jarod sat on the bed and carried her onto his lap. "Sweetie, daddy has to leave for awhile. So, you be a good girl and watch your little brother for me, okay?"

Her head was pressed against his chest and she cried softly. "Don't you love me anymore, daddy? I'll be good. Stay with me."

He looked into those beautiful eyes of hers and cried. "I love you. Always. I just need to get away for now."

"Mommy, too?"

"No, mommy will be with the both of you. She won't be leaving you."

But, I am. He told himself painfully.

"Nooooooo! Take me with you. Pleaseeeeeeeeeee." Katherine begged. "Daddyyyyyyy! Meeeee!" She pointed to herself. "Stay with me! I'll be good!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

"Hey. It's going to be alright. How about if I stay with you until you fall asleep? And I'll be back to tuck you in every night. Okay?"

"Nooo," she whimpered. Katherine turned to her mother. "Daddy doesn't love us anymore," she said tearfully.

"I love you, Katherine, you and your baby brother. Don't ever forget that. Alright?" Jarod kissed her wet cheek.

"And mommy, too?" The little girl stroked her father's face. Parker waited for his answer, but, there was none. She immediately walked out of the bedroom.

The living room was dark except for a light which came from the lamp post outside. Seated on the floor, Parker leant back against the sofa, she hugged her knees up against her chest, her head hung down as tears fell rapidly out. After about an hour, Jarod walked out of the front door, out of their house and out of her life.

She had wanted to run after him, to have pulled him back into to the house which they made into a home. She wanted to remind him of the laugher and the joy they once shared. But, Parker wasn't about to beg Jarod to have him stay in a loveless marriage. It was no marriage, when the love they shared no longer existed.

Parker kissed that love goodbye.

**TBC - CHAPTER 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Love transcends. Love is miraculous. Parker never gave up on it. She thought all hope was not lost, but she was wrong. Although Jarod was a dutiful father, in his eyes she was no longer his wife.

"When we got married, I took vows with you and we were fortunate to have shared children with each other. Now, you're just a stranger to me."

Jarod smirked. "You got that right." He yelled. "Vows? Vows! Were any of those damned vows ever sacred to you? How about honesty, Parker? Trust? And a list of other things? If you have any ideas of us being together again...well, baby, it's not going to happen!"

"You don't have a home, not anymore, Jarod, not with me you don't. You lost that privilege when you walked out on us," she snapped.

"Let me clarify something for you! I pay the mortgage, so, it's my home, too. I'll come by anytime I want to. And I walked out on you, not the children! You've always been in my life. I can't remember you not ever being in it. But, I'd really prefer that you weren't in it anymore. I never asked you to leave "The Centre"! Why did you?"

"Because I loved you! I still love you! And I miss your face at nights next to mine," Parker cried out. "Through everything that's happened, have you ever stopped loving me?" She laid her hand over her heart and waited for a glimmer of hope.

He turned away from her and she heard him cussed under his breath.

"Jarod?" She waited, but, heard her four year old footsteps as she ran towards her father.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Little Katherine dashed towards him. Jarod bent forward and scooped his daughter up.

"Missed me, daddy? Me and Taylor?"

"I sure did, sweetie pie." He planted little kisses on her face. "Let's go get your brother."

"Wait, daddy. Me and mommy...we have a surprise for you. Okay, mommy?" She beamed with joy. "Mommy?"

"What is it?" He asked Parker.

"I'll get the baby," she whispered.

Parker heard laughter as she left the living room.

"Are you going to tell me what your little secret is all about?" Jarod asked.

"No, daddy. That's why it's called a secret." She whispered.

"God, please don't be like your mommy," he mumbled to himself.

Parker managed to smile. "Here he is." She stood several inches away from Jarod and placed Taylor with his feet on the floor, her hands held his underarms.

"Come on, Taylor. Daddy! Hold out your hands to him." Katherine said excitedly.

"Taylor baby, okay. Show daddy what you can do. Come on." Parker spoke to her little boy. "Mama's right here to catch you, okay?"

Jarod held his breath for several seconds and waited. The first step came, then the second, then Taylor waddled two more steps towards his father.

"Your walking? Walking? Look at that! You're a big boy, my little man!" It was the first time Jarod had truly smiled in weeks. He picked up his son, hugged him and swung him around.

"Dad-da."

"Dadda? Did you say dadda? Yes, I'm your daddy!" Jarod smiled at his wife. "When did this all happen?"

"Well, he woke up in the middle of the night and just asked for you. And he took his first steps while playing with Katherine this morning."

Taylor smiled and there were indentations on both sides of his cheeks similar to his father's dimples. Parker felt the sadness in her husband's eyes, due to the fact that he missed his son's first steps and first words.

There were still a lot of pain and questions everyday. Maybe all the love Jarod felt for Parker will eventually come back, but, at the moment, his heart still felt betrayed.

**JMJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJPMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

It was a Saturday morning, Parker woke up with a feeling of queasiness. It happened several times within the last couple of weeks. But, this time, it was a lot worse than the previous days. She tended to the children, then headed back into the bedroom. She sat at the edge of her bed when Katherine ran in and jumped along side of her mother.

"Mommy!"

Parker growled and laid back. "Katherine, sweetie. Mommy's not feeling well."

"Does your head hurt, mommy?"

"Everything," she spoke barely in a whisper.

Katherine ran out of the bedroom and within a few minutes came back with a cold wet cloth and placed it on her mommy's head. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Daddy does this all the time to me," she chirped.

"Ummm. I remember." She grabbed the wet cloth and patted it all over her face.

Jarod unlocked the front door and looked around the house. He heard voices in the bedroom.

"Oh, I see you're not up yet. It's ten o'clock, Parker. I'm here to pick the kids up. The park? Told you I'd spend a day with them."

"Daddy, mommy's sick." She pointed to the sprawled body on the bed.

"Katherine, do daddy a favor. Check up on your brother and I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, daddy."

Jarod hovered over Parker. "You're not drinking again, are you, Parker? If you are, so help me, I'll take the kids away from you."

"You moron...I'm not. Can't I get sick for once in my life? Just go! Everyone...just leave me alone for awhile."

"Hey, gladly."

It was around noon when Parker had finally gotten up. She walked into the bathroom to freshen up and fumbled with the contents of the package which had been sitting on the counter for the last couple of days. She didn't take the time to read the instructions. She'd done it before, with Katherine and Taylor.

Parker paced the floor for a couple of minutes as she waited for the results of the test. She glanced at her writs watch. It was way past the awaited time. Nervously, she picked up the stick and read the outcome.

"Shit!" She said out loud to herself.

**TBC - Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

Jarod and the kids arrived back at the house in the late afternoon. Parker laid on the sofa fast asleep. Jarod placed Taylor into his playpen. Katherine tiptoed to her mommy.

"Mommy," she whispered. There was no response.

"Shh, daddy," Katherine placed her finger to her lips.

It was unusual for Parker to be asleep in the late afternoon. He was a bit concerned. Gently, Jarod touched her shoulder and shook her, but, got no answer. There was no movement.

"Sweetie, why don't you play with your brother, okay?"

"Mommy alright, daddy?"

"Yes. She's just tired."

Worried, this time a little harder, Jarod shook her again. She stirred a little. He sat down next to her and leant forward. He pushed locks of her hair away from her face.

"Honey? Honey." It had been a long time since he'd called her that.

Parker opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. Startled, she jolted up suddenly, but quickly laid back. Her queasiness hadn't subsided.

"What's wrong? It's unlike you to be laid up all afternoon." He squeezed her hand gently.

She could see the worried look in his eyes and also by the tone of his voice. "I'm just not feeling well, nothing serious."

"Nothing? I'm worried about you and you tell me nothing's serious? Have you had anything to eat at all? I could whip up something for you."

The thought of food made her sick to the stomach. "No."

"Tea? How about some tea? It'll keep you warm inside. Would you like that?" He still held her hand in his.

"Stop it. I'm not one of the kids. I can take care of myself," she hissed softly.

"Yes, I can see that," he answered sarcastically.

"How was the park? Kids had fun?" Her eyes shut tightly as she spoke.

"Yes." His eyes moved slowly to her. Jarod stood up, carried her into his arms and headed towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" The slightest movement made her nauseous.

"Putting you to bed. I'll take care of the children tonight. Just get some rest."

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

It was eight o'clock Sunday morning. Parker woke up to the sound of the shower. She made the bed and after several minutes, Jarod came out of the bathroom in his underwear, his body still slightly wet. He pulled the drawer of their dresser and took out a pair of walking shorts and tee shirt.

"You're up. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Thank you for taking care of the kids." She watched him as he pulled up his shorts and threw his tee shirt over his head. He was comfortable in front of her as he dressed. Somehow it seemed like he'd forgotten the problems that laid between them.

"No need to thank me, they are my kids, too. They've already eaten. Katherine's playing with Taylor in his bedroom. And there's an omelette on a plate. Thought you'd be hungry."

She approached him and lightly touched his hand. "Jarod, I..."

"Look, Parker. Nothing's changed. I only stayed last night because of the children. That's all. And being that you're feeling a whole lot better, it's time for me to leave."

She didn't want to start an argument and simply replied. "Okay."

Jarod walked into Taylor's bedroom. "Hey, you two. Give me a kiss." His son held out his hands to him. "And you too, young lady, how about a kiss? I won't be here tonight. I have tons of paperwork to do. So, I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

Suddenly, Katherine with her hands on her little hips, she cocked her head. "Where you going?" She questioned her father a la Parker style.

Surprised, he studied his daughter's actions. "Excuse me, missy, I don't like your tone of voice. Ask me nicely."

She stood at a stance and pouted while Parker remained silent. Jarod stared at his little spit fire who didn't budge.

"Katherine, daddy doesn't live here anymore, you know that."

"Whatever!" She snapped and crossed her hands in front of her.

The once pretender walked to her and bent down to her level. "What did you say?" His chocolate browns met with her light browns.

She cried. "Going away, again?" Her hands tightened around his neck.

Jarod embraced her tightly. "Take me with you, daddy."

"I can't, sweetie pie. I can't."

"Never coming back?" Her wet long eyelashes fluttered at him.

"Katherine, baby, listen to me..."

"Because I don't belong to you," she said softly, but tearfully and pulled away and ran out of the room.

Jarod heard her little heart shattered into bits and pieces. "Katherine! Sweetie!" Jarod called after her and at the same time lashed out at his wife. "You told her that? I can't believe you told her!"

"I didn't! She must have heard us arguing! Look, maybe you should leave. I'll calm her down."

"I'll do it! Or do I need permission to talk to my child?"

He followed her cries into his den. She sat in the corner. He tried to lift her up, but she stiffened. "Katherine."

She wiped her eyes. "Do you love Taylor more than me?"

Jarod held back his tears. "No. I love you both the same."

"But, I'm not yours." She poked her finger at his chest. Tears ran down her flawless face.

This time Jarod didn't hold back. He cried. "Yes, you are. In every way. You're mine. You'll always be." He held on to her and rocked her back and forth. "Oh, sweetie, daddy loves you so very much."

"Don't leave, daddy."

Parker cried as she watched the heartbreaking scenario before her. She closed the door and left father and daughter to mend their broken hearts which she herself created. As she glanced down at her tummy, she felt the love for their unborn baby and truly hoped she would soon have the courage to let her husband know of their little addition.

Yet, it was a dilemma. She knew Jarod so well, that, he would immediately move back in and do what he felt would be the right decision. But, to Parker, she prayed that his decision would be because of his love for her and not a duty to her.

T**BC - CHAPTER 5**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Monday night and Katherine had fallen asleep in front of the window as she waited for her father who never arrived. Parker carried her daughter into bed, tucked her in and slipped in beside her.

"Daddy," she mumbled sleepily.

"Shh, baby, just go back to sleep." She kissed her child and held her hand.

Since the two months she and Jarod had been apart, not once had he missed his nightly visits. Concerned, thoughts twirled in her head. He couldn't have left them permanently. She wondered. He would never have left the children. Would he? He could have at least called. Definitely, he would have called. He'd never be one to have disappointed his children.

There was a time when a drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other would have eased her pain temporarily. Quietly, Parker left Katherine and headed to the living room. She took a photo album out of her chinese lacquered chest, sat down in front of the fireplace and leafed through it. The happy times was such a long time ago. She thought he would have loved her forever. But, betrayal and deceit was blamed for their unhappiness. She wanted Jarod back and had forgotten how it felt to have him in her arms. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. But, she was not the best for him.

Who would have thought the woman of his dreams would be the "Ice Queen" of "The Centre". He'd often wondered what was the reason for her existence in his life. He was alone in the world as he endlessly searched for his own identity. She was his missing piece. She completed his life, along with the children. His love for them was infinite.

Parker hadn't heard Jarod as he walked in. At the sudden sight of him, she was startled. He raised his hand in a silent "hello". Relieved, she returned the gesture. Her husband joined her and sat down in front of the unlit fireplace. Silence was in the air. After several minutes, Parker spoke.

"Where were you? Katherine waited until she was too tired to stay up."

"Sorry. I just needed to sort some things out."

"Have you?"

Jarod turned to Parker and back. "There were a lot of things I needed to think about."

"Why is it, that the one person that I'd been trained to distrust, to hate, to capture, is always with me during the most difficult moments of my life."

"Maybe, it's because we belong together."

Parker rubbed her arms to feel the warmth.

"Cold?" He asked his wife.

"A little."

Jarod reached over for the blanket they shared on those cold nights cuddled in front of the fireplace and gently wrapped it around Parker's shoulders. She pulled it close to her and their fingers touched, but, she pulled away.

"It's like that scene back at Ocee's. Only there's no fire in the fireplace." Jarod spoke in a whisper and looked straight ahead.

Parker cleared her throat. "And there's no Ocee."

It wasn't a moment of weakness, this time. They turned their heads to each other. No one pulled back as they inched their faces closer to one another. She felt the warmth of his breath as he moved his lips closely to hers. They touched lightly. He pulled away, their eyes locked. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"I've missed you. And I love you. I never stopped. I've just been so angry. Did you think I would have loved you and Katherine any less, if I knew the truth?" He kissed her passionately. "If you want me, if you still love me, I'd like to come back home to you and the children. I'd like to take care of my family again. I can't lose you. You're my life."

Parker lowered her head and cried.

"Look at me," Jarod whispered softly. "I can't imagine me loving someone else."

With her head raised, Parker looked at her husband. Jarod kissed the saltiness of his wife's tears. "At "The Centre", we've lived with so many lies and secrets most of our lives, we should not carry on that legacy. You're a part of me, you, Katherine and Taylor, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm so sorry for everything. I tried closing down my heart when you left, to have no feelings at all for you, but no matter how hard I tried, it kept reopening to make me feel the pain I've caused you and especially, for the love I felt for you. You'll always be a part of my heart. I've been blessed to have you in my life. I do love you."

They kissed and held each other. "Sweetheart, there is something I needed to tell you."

Jarod kissed her tenderly. "What?" He laid her gently down to the floor and again, he kissed her.

"Sweetheart, I really do need to talk to you." She pushed him softly away.

"What is it?" Jarod looked down over her.

"I know it isn't the perfect time, but..."

"Not the perfect time for what, honey?" Jarod sat up and ran his fingers back and forth on her arm.

Parker hesitated. "To have a baby." She stared at her husband and waited for some sort of reaction.

Silence stood between them. After what seemed like forever, he slowly placed his hand on her belly. She laid her hand atop of his and nodded. No amount of words could have expressed what he felt at that very moment. He kissed her softly and tenderly at first. As the love within them grew, so were their kisses, hard and passionate, then again, soft and tender.

Love is not about the words, which goes beyond words. Love is a connection that defines a kiss, a smile and a tear. They found comfort knowing their love hadn't ceased, but had always existed and always will.

**TBC - Chapter 6 **

**Author's Note: Just extending it a bit, Chapter 6 will definitely be the last.**


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in months, Jarod and Parker were snuggled in each other's arms fast asleep. It was early morning when Katherine walked into their bedroom. Since her father's absence, at times, she joined her mother in bed. With her eyes barely opened, and her pillow in hand, she climbed in and took her position only to find someone she had not expected. She stared at the man who slept next to her mother.

"Daddy," she whispered. She touched him lightly. "Daddy? Daddy!" She squealed. "Mommy! Mommy!" She threw her little body on her father and sat on him. "Daddy!"

"Ouch! I'm up. I'm up, sweetie."

"Daddy! Mommy!" The excited little four year old pointed to her father. "Daddy's here! My daddy's back!"

"Yes, baby. Daddy's back." Parker sat up, yawned and stretched.

"Give me a hug, sweetie?" Jarod held out his hands to his daughter.

"All the time forever, daddy?"

"Forever, sweetie." He hugged her tenderly as she laid her tiny figure on him.

**JMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMPJMP**

**Several Months Later...**

The children tiptoed into the bedroom. They climbed onto the bed and joined their mother as she breast fed her newest addition. Parker cradled her youngest child as he gently sucked on his mother's breast.

"Baby," Taylor pointed to his little brother.

Katherine kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Mommy, was I ever this small?"

"Smaller, sweetie. You were even smaller than Taylor."

"Big boy," Taylor pointed to himself.

Parker was happily married to the one person she had been assigned to capture. Jarod walked in and stood silently as he watched his wife, the once cold-hearted woman of "The Centre". There were no dreams in his heart except for emptiness, sadness and loneliness back then, which were now things of the past.

Parker looked up and smiled at her husband. "Hi. You want to join us?"

"Hi." His eyes twinkled.

"There you go, precious, that'll hold you for a couple of hours." The mother of three pulled down her shirt. "Do you want daddy to burp you, my little one?"

Jarod stared at them.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, honey. I just wished I could freeze this moment."

"You want to join us in bed? Zachary needs burping."

"I'll do it, mommy. I'll burp him," Katherine piped out.

"Me," Taylor pushed his sister aside.

"Tayyyy-lor. No, I'll do it. Tayyyy-lor. Mommy, make him move."

"Hey, hey, you two. I'll decide who, okay?"

"Me? Right, daddy?"

"Me!" Taylor echoed.

Jarod shook his head. "Nooo, me! I'll burp your little brother. Me, me, me!" Their father imitated their bickering. The children laughed.

Sometimes the best things in life are those you least expect. She was once his "Huntress". He, her "Pretender". The contentment of a family completed Jarod's life. All he could do now was to just hold on to them and promise never to let them go.

**The End**


End file.
